


傾訴

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [10]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 4





	傾訴

再次踏上旅行後，到每個城市尋覓住宿的地方，找到能維持生活開銷的工作，其餘時間便一般地用自己的方法打發時間。

每個世界的文化、歷史、風俗或發展程度都與眾不同，不僅僅是城市間的差異，是從本質上的相異。

神權文化、高度文明、破滅後的凋亡、包容或固著、殘酷或和平，如何在不同世界中找到立足的方法，是一直以來人類的課題。

他們三個嚴格上已經超脫時間的束縛，若以肉身來看或許相差甚大，在精神上的磨練與成熟已是無法與常人相比，他們試著融入生活，證明自己還與世界接軌。

黑鋼在高度文明的世界中一身的戰鬥技巧空為擺設，這裡的人更擅長以談判、科技或各種花活達到他們的目的，世故不深的小狼對於複雜的社會架構也感到適應困難，所有人中年紀最大且閱歷最深的法伊，意外的變成可靠的傢伙。

在黑鋼眼中科技與魔法的差距僅在於媒介上的不同，他並非排斥知識外的事物，只是無法立刻習慣而已。

可以隨意飛行的汽車、會發光有著鮮活影像的廣告、不可思議的治療技術、千里傳播的通訊工具等等，超越了黑鋼的想像極限，他沒有法伊那種無與倫比的想像創造力，那是所有術士的根基。

黑鋼的駕駛技術在各個有非獸力載具的世界中展現了不錯的天賦，因此在不需要戰爭長才的世界中他習慣性選了司機的工作，這是他所有新科技中認為最棒的東西之一，刺激又充滿挑戰性。

在兜風的時候，能夠思考一些更深層的問題沒人打擾，也能消磨多餘的時間。

在日本國時是沒有休假這種制度，他的休息日多半是指任務結束、受傷等必要性的休憩，在前半旅行他們有太多危機和任務，也沒所謂休息的時候，現在多出的例假倒是讓他為太多空檔而感到無聊。

他開始享受兜風後，解決了這個一時的問題，自從法伊買了所謂的通訊機給他也不擔心找不到人了。

黑鋼最近找到一條沿著城市周圍的空中走道，是這裡頗有名的車道，非熱門時間車流也不多，成為他近日的新歡。

他會頻繁地兜風有許多原因，其中一個是跟法伊之間的事。

黑鋼最近和法伊的關係有點朦朧，他期待能和法伊有更深入的交流，對方顯然不排斥，也沒有接受的跡象，像是一直原地觀望。

黑鋼不如大部分人想像中的遲鈍，他只是因職業習慣不會外露過多的情緒，謹言慎行，相反的是出色的觀察力讓他能細緻地抓到一些不尋常之處。

他承認他對於法伊曖昧不明的態度有點失望，最近因為一次身體接觸的拒絕忍不住皺眉，法伊發現後雖然愧疚地討好但免不了產生疙瘩。

法伊保持沉默，但黑鋼知道他對於交心還有很大的障礙。

黑鋼可以理解在他數百年的壽命裡，童年和王的陰影始終揮之不去，他崩潰地接受了現實，離不開殘留下的陰影，痛徹心扉並沒有告訴他治療的方法。

這像是反覆發作的舊傷，你以為他好了，實際上是陰魂不散的潛伏在深處。

他是有資格能品格論足的，同樣童年以悲劇收尾，但他知道他有許多真心幫助的人，在難關中並不孤獨，而法伊呢？

細小的傷口或許能靠自我舔拭，致命的傷口卻需要許多的幫助與照顧。

法伊看著幸福的畫面總是有那麼發楞的瞬間，清淡地勾起嘴角眼神帶著羨慕，看起來越落寞，黑鋼忍不住想在更愛他一點。

這不是基於同情或關心，他希望法伊能更幸福一點，而那個人是他。

但最近，他覺得自己是不是有點太自以為是的努力，讓法伊無法接受他想傳遞的事情，他想得多，但總歸沒什麼經驗。

在過去他絕對想不到自己有一天會為情所困，感到無力。

越是在意，越是不知道如何相處，他們的距離無形之間被拉遠。

他不得不承認，法伊無法適用於他以往任何的經驗與認知。

法伊只有在很少的時刻透露他的真白，大多是喝高或意外受傷的時候，基於酒量和實力，黑鋼也沒什麼空隙能鑽。

法伊越是了解，越是覺得他的堅韌與善良，法伊自認自己的行為是有目的性的，投入的感情也不是假的，若真的無情，何須糾結半天。

他無數次可以放棄與自我的爭鬥，在危難之時從沒動過著個念頭。

即使命運不曾待他，他在無數次自我意識的掙扎中選擇了善良，即使是黑鋼也曾完全地投入戰爭的迷惘中，在那時他完全忘記自己的初衷。

在他剖析法伊的過程中，不知不覺也為之著迷淪陷。

任何強大的力量，都有值得欣賞的價值

術式的嚴謹與持久力、魔法的千變萬化與範圍、武術的直接與致命、科技的泛用。

任何的存在都有價值，在最高的巔峰各具鰲頭，應該是互相欣賞尊敬。

他在旅行中見識過各世界的強者與未知力量，強盛在不同的世界有不同的表現，共通不變的是保護與壓迫。

內在力量，是黑鋼陌生的領域。

是山風欲來而不動的堅韌？犧牲自我的奉獻精神？博愛眾生萬物的包容？肩負重責大任的擔當？挑戰不公的正義？

或即使在深淵仍不放棄善良的良知？

這是深藏人心的謎，無從比較或量化。

孱弱的人因為一顆澄澈的心，流芳百世；強大的人背後可能有顆脆弱受傷的心。

了解法伊的成長過程，黑鋼其實在日本國也曾看過相似的命運；

被仇家殺死全家，幼童被收留訓練成無心無欲的殺手，終生成為他人的魁儡。

他不會去可憐這些幼童，只看見充滿惡趣味的兇手和放棄自我的人生。

法伊卻抓緊了他最後的善良，小心翼翼地成為偉大的魔法師，在自我與放逐間苦苦守護著僅剩的一切。

為什麼有人在數百年間仍下意識地追逐？

是何等的渴望才能達到不可企及的夢想？

他一個人承受的孤寂和痛苦，又誰能知道？

他自己所愛的人，他卻無法讓他放心地傾訴心中的寂寞與痛苦，無能為力讓黑鋼第一次覺得未戰先輸。

「若他不那麼逞強，也不會讓我那麼擔心啊……」黑鋼對著晝夜燈火不息的城市嘆息著，喝完最後一口手中在路邊機器買的飲料，隨收拋進了垃圾桶中。

繼續沿著環繞城市的車道奔馳著。

真正的控制權從不在自己的手上，在愛上他的那一刻開始，黑鋼早已認清了這一點。

* * *

回程的時候晚了一點，遇到所謂的尖峰車潮，回堵的車流讓他卡在車陣中。

最後到達的時間已經挺晚了。

「啊，小狼--黑爸爸回來了！」

「黑鋼先生。」

一回到現在的住所，第一個招呼的總是摩可拿，接著是中規中矩的小狼，最後是花招百出的法伊。

環視了客廳，黑鋼沒有看到那人的蹤跡。

敏感的小狼注意到黑鋼正在找尋誰，貼心地指了指房門緊閉臥房。

他們都有注意到最近兩人的氣氛有些疏離，但每天他們仍同房而寢，法伊也還是無聊地和摩可拿一起戲耍黑鋼。

小狼和摩可拿還是覺得兩人有股不可觸碰的默契在。

黑鋼接收到小狼的暗示，他走到房門前握上握把，下一秒又放開了，重複幾次後，最終還是沒有打開房門，反而做到了小狼對面的長椅上。

雙手敞開，癱倒在椅背上。

作為旁觀者的兩人終於證實了兩人正處於一種尷尬的緊繃關係中。

「黑噗……你和法伊到底怎麼了？法伊今天雖然看起來正常，但摩可拿還是感覺到法伊不開心……」

摩可拿和法伊親近，法伊即使不說，摩可拿還是感覺的出來，法伊最近都不會主動跟黑鋼開玩笑。

摩可拿從小狼的腿上跳下來，跳上了黑鋼坐的長椅上。

一時間，沒有人知道該說甚麼。

「黑鋼先生…和法伊先生之間發生了甚麼了嗎？」小狼罕見地詢問了兩人的關係，一臉認真地看著黑鋼。

黑鋼和法伊在一起的事情是所有人可以預料到的，他們並沒有大聲公開地宣示關係，但幾乎所有人都默認兩人成為情侶。

黑鋼與法伊對小狼來說是如同導師一般的地位，兩人無償跟隨他流浪各個世界也讓他十分感激，自然他會在乎最近不對勁的兩人。

不過大人的事，他也知道自己沒有什麼能幫助的地方。

「若是真有發生什麼也就好了……」黑鋼無奈地說著。

「這麼說，就是沒發生甚麼卻吵架了？」摩可拿順著邏輯推測著，兩個長長的耳朵上下抖動，像是接收到甚麼訊息。

「沒有事情，但看起來不像啊……」小狼不太理解這種推斷。

黑鋼以一種『我到底是要說還是不說』的表情看著一個未成年和一個心智未成年的生物，思考著怎麼說明這之間的關係。

唯一慶幸是這裡房間的隔音都不錯，房內聽不到外面的聲音。

「不，也不是沒事，硬要說是那傢伙對於拒絕我一些行為而愧疚的不知如何是好吧。」

「行為？喝酒嗎？」

「對小鬼就是這點麻煩，是親密的關係，你總不能覺得我們倆住同一個房間卻甚麼都不幹吧？」

「///……黑鋼先生是指……痾……那種……生小孩要做的事……？」

小狼到底還是純情的未成年人，對於黑鋼直白的形容有點難以開口。連正眼看黑鋼先生的厭世臉都有點不知該看哪裡，最後選擇喝口茶緩和一下心情。

「甚麼嘛……黑噗難道不是那種直接上的男人嘛？」

「白饅頭，那是犯罪，在說我可不是禽獸。」黑鋼拎起自然而然說出犯罪宣言的摩可拿。

「你平常先打在說的行為難道不是禽獸嘛？」不怕死地回嘴。

不出所料，摩可拿被黑鋼使出揉麵團酷刑。

「啊……不過為什麼因為……恩那種原因……黑鋼會站在房前不進去呢？」

小狼覺得，黑鋼是尊重法伊的人，不會因為一次拒絕而導致兩人的疏離。

放過被捏的暈頭轉向的摩可拿，黑鋼臉色又變成那種無力的樣子。

或許是自己想也想不到甚麼法子，說到底，他也是第一次談戀愛，對於戀愛會遇上甚麼事情，他其實一點概念也沒有，更甚者，這群人中大概只有小狼有個患難與共的小櫻了。

成年人最終選擇愛情上的前輩，詢問一點方針。

「我不知道他為什麼不讓我接觸他陰暗或消沉的一面，他總是在我想更進一步的時候怯步，原以為事情結束了，他還是依然故我地把我放在不近不遠的位置上。」

「到頭來，我不逼迫他，他接受了，就像毫不在意我的感受一樣。」

黑鋼消沉地做出了總結，他不免想，到底是我太過於忍讓，還是我從不理解他，他甚麼都不知道了。

小狼聽完黑鋼的自白後，很認真地思考兩人的問題，到不是他擅長這方面的問題，只是因為他是很認真的人。

「黑鋼先生有跟法伊先生說起這件事嗎？」

「沒有。」

「為什麼不說呢？」

「黑鋼先生已經知道法伊先生不擅長透露自己過去的一面，但若你不說清楚，對方永遠不知道你真正的想法吧。」

「櫻也是喜歡逞強的女孩子，但我還是很努力地表達我的關心和擔憂，雖然我不能保證我每次都做得到，有時我也會像櫻一樣不想讓對方擔心而隱瞞，但總比甚麼都不做好啊，我是這麼想的。」

小狼邊回憶邊提出自己的看法，他認為兩人都不曾說出真正擔心的事才導致這次的狀況產生。

「說到底，黑爸爸也不是個擅長表達感情的人呢。」摩可拿幫腔說道。

黑鋼思考著小狼的建議，或許是自己過於寡言的行為，讓兩人總是在吵架前就停止爭辯，最後不了了之。

他們看起來總是拌嘴，其實多半是他不是真的在意的小事，而大事他大多來不及顧慮對方的想法就先行行動或下決定了。

結果是，他們在相處上幾乎都是黑鋼一味順著法伊的想法，法伊也習慣了這種作法。

「或許……真的是這樣吧。」黑鋼難得地承認自己的失誤。

小狼淺淺地笑著，他有點意外黑鋼很快地接受他的建議，不過有關法伊的事，黑鋼總是會有著不同的一面。

只有一點瞬間，小狼看見黑鋼臉上閃過一點彆扭的窘迫樣子。

也許就是兩個太在乎對方感受的傻子吧。

* * *

黑鋼了解到自己自以為是的錯，但真的去要向當事人講出真心話對他來說可能是成年以後的第一次，而且是極度平常的情況下。

表面一臉平靜，拿著拔刀向阿修羅王的準備，打開了緊閉的兩人房間。

眼前的景色到不是每天都能看到的，法伊半醉不醉地抱著黑鋼常穿的外套，縮在黑鋼睡的位子上，眼神迷離地看著突然出現在房間的不速之客。

地上還有許多他在這個世界收藏的烈酒們，看起來大多已經近到法伊的胃內了。

法伊的酒量僅次於黑鋼，在夜魔之國大家拚酒到最後只剩他們兩人還能保持清醒，也算知道他的豪飲實力了。

看著地上5、6瓶大空瓶，還沒醉死也差不多了，看著幾乎已經睜不開眼的法伊想著。

法伊遲鈍地注意到一個高大的黑影，他還沒辦法意識到對方是誰，但憑著熟悉的氣味，他知道對方是他熟悉的人。

法伊原本沒想喝這麼多的，他只是最近因為覺得自己的行為很糟糕，想喝點小酒放鬆，最後因為過度擔心黑鋼會不會就此討厭他而越想越難過，酒也越喝越多。

直到他真的喝到酒脹滿胃才罷手，神智也退回原始狀態了。

所以他連外面有誰回來了，他一點都沒有感覺到。

他看見黑鋼常穿出門的長大衣隨意掛在椅背上，滿腦子都是黑鋼的法伊拿起大衣倒在床上翻滾，把床弄得亂糟糟的，最後累了躺在黑鋼睡覺的位置上，懷裡抱著黑鋼深灰色的大衣。

整個人被黑鋼的氣息包圍著的法伊覺得很滿足，但他混亂的意識又忍不住想著最近的事，原本有點睏意的精神又清醒起來。

『其實我也不是真的想拒絕，黑大人想多親密一點，我還是很高興，但總有一種若在幸福下去，是不是一切都會消失的感覺。』

『黑大人明明平時霸道的很，在這種時候又謹慎過頭。』

『黑大人，已經為我做夠多了，他不需要再為我擔心什麼啦，為什麼黑大人不明白呢……遲鈍又膽小的黑大人……』

『結果最近一碰到黑大人就越來越不自在，我把事情搞得更糟啊……』

法伊沒有注意自己像是個懷春少女，思緒中充滿著愛人的蹤跡。

最後就是黑鋼看到的樣子，躺在床上一臉茫然快睡著，把房間弄得一團亂的法伊。

黑鋼原本抱持一絲想法是這傢伙躲在門後偷聽，這樣他可以省點組織語言和克服心理障礙的功夫。

不過看來這傢伙是一點都沒聽到了。

醉鬼是無法溝通的，黑鋼放棄夜晚長談的準備，把地上散亂的酒瓶收集到一旁，隨手拿了衣服到房間內的浴室沖澡。

出來時，法伊又默默地滾到自己躺的床位上，或許是他下意識的動作。

黑鋼坐在床緣看著似乎睡著的法伊，忍不住指尖觸碰著姣好帶著酒後紅暈的臉蛋。

想要碰觸、想要更珍惜他、了解他的全部。

「如果我能更坦白一點，是不是就能知道你內心的話……」

「黑大人……」法伊口齒不清地呼喚著黑鋼。

「嗯？你醒著？」

「你已經為我做太多太多了，我卻因為一時害怕會失去你而推離你，唉，黑大人，我是不是很糟糕的人呢？」

「其實我很高興啊，有個人那麼喜歡我，但他為什麼要喜歡上陰暗又虛偽的自己呢？」

「黑大人，我是不是很自私？」

法伊自顧自地講著，仰望著遮住他視線的黑鋼，他只有在意識矇矓的時候才會洩露出纖細敏感的內心。

他依舊是善良又脆弱的法伊。

今晚的月亮沒有一絲陰霾，月光輕柔地照耀著雙人床的一側，金色的頭髮在冷冽的光線照射下更像是具現化的月色。

「你啊……總是想的多，卻也愛鑽牛角尖。」

「我可是連你所有的過去，都一併接受的人啊。」

「多虧那小子，我才發現我從來都不直接問你。」

「你不要再擔心你的過去會影響我的決定，你始終是我心中最強大也是唯一的愛人。」黑鋼雙手輕拂著法伊蓬鬆的頭髮讓他覺得有點癢，像貓一般蹭著骨節分明的大手，黑鋼不知道法伊明天會不會記得今晚的對話，但他對沒有防備的法伊自然而然地傾訴自己的心底話。

「所以，不要害怕啊……法伊。」黑鋼在法伊耳邊呢喃著，低沉而有力的聲音震的法伊沒有察覺倆人不再涇渭分明的身影，交疊在月光下的影子，卻一點也沒有排斥，他第一次能全心安然地把自己交給另一個人。

「能夠愛上黑大人，真的太幸福了啊……」

「這句話，等你清醒再說吧。」

夜晚留給兩個陷入愛情的人。


End file.
